


Midnight Seduction

by kuromii



Series: Love in Portofino [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, No Men, Romance, Rule 63, Smut, enemies to fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromii/pseuds/kuromii
Summary: Miya Osamu had never been one to celebrate with big parties but when she started her restaurant (Onigiri Miya) she had no choice but to treat herself. She booked a ticket to Saint-Marc-sur-Mer, a coastal city in France (she’d always wanted to visit). It was the city of her dreams, after all. So, she booked a ticket, packed her bags, and left.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Love in Portofino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168586
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it probably sucks lmao; listen to Love In Portofino by Dalida while reading this
> 
> also this isn't beta-d so ther's probably a few mistakes

Miya Osamu had never been one to celebrate with big parties but when she started her restaurant (Onigiri Miya) she had no choice but to treat herself. She booked a ticket to Saint-Marc-sur-Mer, a coastal city in France (she’d always wanted to visit). It was the city of her dreams, after all. So, she booked a ticket, packed her bags, and left. 

  
  


*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

As Osamu departed from the airport she took in her surroundings, she saw houses and shops, surrounded by beautiful white roses and when she looked up she saw an ethereal crescent moon.

When she reached her hotel she was greeted and her bags were taken, then she was given her room key. She reached her room and collapsed on the pristine satin sheets covering the bed in the center. She was exhausted, the journey had been draining and although the city was beautiful it was bustling with energy. She unclipped her bra and shut her eyes. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard…rock music-? It was loud music at that, and it was coming from the room next to her. She let out a groan. Osamu attempted to sleep but it was too loud. Eventually, she got up and trudged into the hallway. Osamu knocked on the door of the room next to hers and was met with no response. Finally, after several knocks, the door swung open. Osamu had expected a bunch of rowdy teenage boys but, instead, she was met with _sage eyes and brunette hair_. The woman stepped into the hallway and glared at her. 

“Can I help you?” She said, her voice laced with venom.

Osamu _had_ been staring at the alluring woman but, the snarky remark broke her gaze. 

“Would you mind turning your music down? Some people are _trying_ to sleep” Suna replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Can’t you just request to change rooms?” The woman responded, she began to retreat into her room when Suna grabbed her wrist, she didn’t hold it tightly or anything (she wasn’t some kind of molester) but strong enough that the woman noticed. Just when Osamu was about to retort, the woman interrupted her. 

“My name is Suna Rintaro, you can report me to the front desk if you want, I seriously don’t care.” She said firmly slamming the door in Osamu’s face. 

Osamu scowled and cursed under her breath, but eventually, she went back into her room. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
  


Osamu woke up feeling groggy, she stumbled over to the bathroom in her room and freshened up. While she was in the shower she recalled what had happened the previous night and sneered thinking of the annoying woman from the night before. Osamu didn’t end up reporting her but she wasn’t going to let her off the hook. She left the hotel and headed towards a cafe she had been excited to visit. 

By the time she reached her mood had improved. She ordered a rose latte and settled down in one of the booths. She smelled the salty aroma and the pristine scent of fresh coffee. The sun shined brightly through the enormous stained glass window of the quaint cafe. Just as she was about to finish she felt a tap on her back. She turned around to see the same woman from the night before. 

“ _What_ do you want?” Osamu scrutinized with a glare.

“Calm down, I just want to know what drink that is” the woman- _Suna_ started with a nonchalant expression on her face.

  
  


“It’s the rose latte, it's on the menu..” Osamu murmured, slightly flustered at how worked up she had gotten. 

“Thanks” responded Suna with a smirk. It was at that moment that Osamu realized that Suna _saw_ her get flustered and enjoyed it. That was the second time Osamu cursed under her breath because of Suna Rintaro.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
  


That night Osamu was preparing to go to the beach at sunset so she could take in the view (and some pictures for her social media). She put on her favorite bikini, it was

Black with gold flowers and fit her perfectly. She grabbed her phone, a pair of sunglasses and a satin robe (from the hotel) and went into the elevator. The elevator was about to move when Suna (the devil herself) stepped in. She was wearing a one-piece that’s the same color as her _captivating_ eyes. Suna gazed at her- and _blushed?_ Osamu brushed the thought off (it’s preposterous- right?). 

“What floor?” Suna asked

“First” Osamu responded, avoiding eye contact 

Suna pressed the button and they began going down. When they reached the sixth floor the elevator abruptly stopped. They both panicked. 

“What the hell?” Suna said, pressing the elevator buttons. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Osamu mumbled. 

A few minutes passed and they both understood that they were inevitably trapped.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

“It’s okay, I’ll just press the emergency button on the panel” Suna said. She stabbed the button with no prevail.

“So we’re stuck here?” Osamu questioned.

“Clearly, idiot” Suna uttered. 

“Why are you being so rude?” Osamu spoke “I’ve done nothing to you, and I didn’t ask to be stuck here”. Suna refused to respond. 

The two of them suddenly realized that the entire elevator had stopped working,including the air conditioning. As the temperature rose they both began to worry. Suna let out a wavering sigh and began to dial a number on her phone. She took a step towards Osamu. 

“Do you know anyone who lives here?” Suna spoke.

“No,” Osamu said. She realized that the top of her bikini was falling so she re-adjusted it. As she was fixing it she accidentally elbowed Suna in the side causing her to fall on top of Suna. 

The position they were in was nothing close to innocent with one of Osamu’s legs between Suna’s thighs. Osamu was apparently the only one to notice as she began to flush. She was just about to apologize when the elevator doors opened. Standing there was a scrawny worker who was looking at them like he just walked into the middle of a porn-shooting. The boy blushed and started with “I’m sorry-!” 

“NO DON’T CLOSE THE DOORS!” Osamu interrupted, getting off Suna ( _who was smirking!)_ and lodging herself through the door. 

She picked up her phone and ran to her room in an attempt to avoid Suna. When she reached her room she let out a staggering breath and stared in the mirror. Her face was a bright shade of scarlet and the bottom of her bikini was slightly undone. She sighed and began to step into the shower. 

She began to wash her hair when thoughts of Suna came into her mind...that reminded her of the compromising stance they had been in. She began to blush as she brought her hands down to her cunt. She began to tease herself while imagining Suna’s hands as her own. She thumbed her clit and stuck her middle and ring finger inside herself. Osamu curled her fingers and started moving her thumb faster. She let out a small whine as she purred ‘R-Rintaro’. Osamu whimpered as she came gently.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

After her..interesting..shower Osamu began to get changed. There was a popular nightclub in a nearby town that had been recommended by her twin’s girlfriend, Sakusa. She wore a long velvet dress with a revealing slit near her upper-right thigh. She put on a matching pair of earrings and headed out. She walked into the elevator ( _which worked this time- thank god_ ) and headed to her destination. 

The club was blasting french music and had pink and blue neon lights that blurred in the center creating a stunning violet. She was heading to the bar and admiring the lit up signs when she realized ‘ _oh-this is a lesbian bar’_. There were dozens of astonishing women but only one in particular caught her eye. There stood Suna, wearing a skimpy black slip dress with a matching pair of pointed-toe black heels. She looked bored and uninterested.

That was when Osamu came to an astonishing realization ‘ _Suna Rintaro is a fucking lesbian (like me)_ _’_. 

Osamu considered herself to be a realist. When she had crushes in the past she always accepted that: A. They were straight or B. They weren’t into her. But, for some reason Suna was an exception. She felt an uncontrollable smile appear on her face. She started heading to the bathroom so she could do a small victory dance when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. 

“I had a feeling you were gay” said none other than Suna-motherfucking-Rintaro!! Osamu gazed at her feeling a faint blush, after all this did feel like something straight out of a wet dream. 

“How about I buy you a drink?” Suna said with a half-lidded gaze and a slight slur that made it clear she was a bit tipsy.

“Deal” Osamu responded with a twinkling grin.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Suna pushed Osamu against the wall of her hotel room. “Can I fuck you?” They had both just got back from the nightclub after flirting with each other at the bar. Neither of them really knew why but they both felt a pull toward each other. It was animalistic and uncontrollable. Osamu nodded at the request for consent. They both started stripping and were left with nothing but bras and underwear. 

“Mm I love this bra on you, but it would look so much better off” Suna whispered slipping one of the lacy straps off.  
  


“Is this okay?” She asked. Osamu nodded again and kissed Suna’s forehead with a small smile. She took off the other strap of her bra. Suna began leaving hickeys and bites around Osamu’s collar bones. She licked, bit, and kissed so much Osamu was beginning to wet her panties. 

Suna began nipping at one of Osamu’s nipples and fondling the other. She was surprisingly gentle. Suna was about to move to Osamus pelvis When Osamu grabbed her bra strap and started roughly kissing her. 

Through the unexpected make out session Suna asked “Are you-mmph~- afraid to be- nngnh- eaten out princess~?” She smirked. 

Osamu reddend at the pet name and broke the kiss to catch her breath. “J-Just do it already” she whimpered shoving Suna towards her hips. 

“Whatever you want angel~”

Suna started kitten-licking Osamu’s labia and stroking her over-sensitive clit.

Then she moved down to her sex and started licking it more firmly. 

Osamu was getting tired of having her panties stopping her from fully feeling Suna’s tongue so she grabbed them and yanked them down.

Suna was surprised at the new friction so she pulled back from Osamu. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she asked again. 

“Yes, now eat me out so well that I won’t be able to walk after” Osamu responded with a smirk. That smirk was immediately replaced with a much more indecent expression when Suna went back to what she was doing. 

Suna was just about to stick her fingers inside when she stopped. Osamu pouted. “W-Why’d you stop?” she moaned. 

Suna got up “Are you okay with toys?” she asked, raising a brow. 

“Yeah,” Osamu paused “-wait you brought them?!” she exclaimed. 

“Of course I did,” Suna said with a smirk. 

She returned with a small bullet vibrator and a remote.

“Lay down on the bed” she ordered, Osamu complied. 

Suna straddled her hips and stripped off her own bra and panties. Suna lined up the vibrator with Osamu’s clit and then put her cunt on Osamu’s. 

“Can I go down on you?” She asked. 

“Please do,” Osamu said with a smile. 

Suna turned on the vibrator and rubbed their sexes together. They both moaned at the contact. Suna began to get faster, pulling her hips up and down, Osamu did the same. A few minutes passed and they both started nearing their release. 

They soon both came moaning eachothers names. And only a few minutes later Osamu asked “You down for another round?”.

“I can’t say no to you” Suna responded with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was intense lmao
> 
> anywayss im gonna make this a series where they start as fwb and possibly become something moreee ;)


End file.
